Rahn/Old
Epsilon Empire (version 2.x) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = * Mutation * Assault |useguns = Terranova Railgun |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 240 (version 2.x) * 225 (version 1.2) |armortype = Flak |speed = * 7 (version 2.x) * 6 (version 1.2) |sight = 8 |cost = $1500 |time = |multiplier = |produced = Epsilon/PsiCorps Barracks |req = Research Lab |groundattack = * 255 (version 2.x) * 300 (against infantry, version 1.2) * 200 (against vehicles and structures, version 1.2) |cooldown = * 100 frames (version 2.x) * 80 frames (version 1.2) |range = * 8 (version 2.x) * 7 (version 1.2) |ability = * Amphibious * Weapon turns enemy infantry into Brutes * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 5, version 2.x)/(range 4, version 1.2) |veteranbonus = |elitebonus = |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Immune to chaos gas * Cannot be mind-controlled |artist = |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Rahn is the hero of Epsilon Empire in the 2.x series. In version 1.2, his name is Assasin . Official description v2.x This is the reason Yuri wanted his base on Tibrena Island to be recaptured and so the Cloning Facilities located under the Rocket Launchpad. Yuri didn't want to mess up with his enemies like he did before again, he just constructed the most powerful weaponry he could ever get and challenged Allies and Soviets in the ultimate battle. Working in secret laboratories for few days and few nights, he and his scientists managed to reach the maximal level of genetic researches they could possess at the time. Rahn is almost perfect killing machine - his mutated and very immune body has been straightly synchronised with his protection suit and his weapon - Terranova railgun prototype is nothing else than a combination of miniaturised genetic mutator and psionic railgun. Rahn's weapon does not mutate any lifeform into loyal to Yuri Brutes only, but also creates powerful beam of psychic energy which burns anything on its way. Rumors say that Rahn is an excellent swimmer and he can dive underwater and never arrive back as he can breathe underwater but this remains unconfirmed. It is only sure that he can emerge from water and attack you without saying hello.Epsilon Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website v1.2 Yuri didn't want to enter battles anymore, so he decided to capture one of the best Allied commandos, who is a previous war veteran. Yuri managed to clone him with slight modifications in his genetic code, creating an excellent killing machine. Assasin hates ordinary humans, as he wants to eradicate all of them so he will help bring victory to PsiCorps, and make advanced mutants the primary living form on Earth. PsiCorps knew that he can turn against them, when he realizes that Yuri won't replace all humans with mutants only as those wouldn't obey Yuri because of their strange character and intelligence, so they armed special necklace on him which will explode when Yuri wants to kill him quickly and easily. He knows the rules and currently he works for PsiCorps, still thinking we will help him in his plans. His railgun is an advanced weapon prototype, which mutates any enemy infantry into Brutes and badly damage vehicles. As he can swim, he detects any subs making them vulnerable from PsiCorps naval attacks.PsiCorps Infantry page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview Unlike its counterpart from the 3.x series, Rahn/Assasin from older versions CAN turn friendly infantries into Brutes. As a result, each mutated Brute only gives the player $1 when sent into a Grinder. This is probably to prevent the player from grinding funds by repeatedly turning their own basic infantry into Brutes and recycling them. Appearances * Rahn appears in White Scars to oversee the construction of the Psychic Dominator in Fort Collins. Each mutated Brute gives the player $100 instead of $1 when sent into a Grinder because the first objective of the mission is to gather funds. * Rahn appears in Duality to instigate a war between North Korea and South Korea. Trivia * Rahn/Assassin's cameo image, and his cameo in version 3.0 beta, was actually taken from ''Uchuu Keiji Gavan''. See also * Tanya * Boris * Genetic Mutator References Category:Subpages